


Our Own Little World

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had always been together. Jut them. In their own little world. Come hell and high water they would be together because they were meant for each other…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Own Little World

Kagome growled as she stood in front of her childhood friend, Link. Her arms held out, making her dark blue tunic raise a bit, good thing she wore black laggings underneath, and glared at them with all the hate she felt. They did this every day, and it was way past annoying…it was what sparked her feelings of hate, and they had done nothing but grow over the years.   
  
"Leave us alone!" Mido sneered at her.   
  
"Wow Link, having a girl fight your battles for you? How lame. Then again what can we expect from losers like you?" Link flinched as if Mido's words seemed to cut in to him, yet said nothing. He had learned long ago that to even try and defend yourself only made it worse.   
  
Kagome glared at Mido and his small group of lackeys, never in her life had she ever hated someone as much as she hated them, and even though it irked her to admit she hated someone it did not stop the growl that tore from her lips.   
  
"He wouldn't be hiding if he didn't have a reason to!" Mido scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his fairy fluttering about his head.   
  
"Are you trying to accuse me of something?" Kagome's glare intensified, yet she bit back the angry words that bubbled up, when she noticed he and all his lackeys were holding rocks in their hands.   
  
"Look just go away! If you don't then I'll tell Saria!" Mido huffed, paling a bit at the thought, and tossed the rock he had been palming to the side.   
  
"Whatever, you guys aren't even worth it. You don't even have fairies." With that he sneered at them one last time before turning on his heel and walking away, his lackeys falling in step with him.   
  
Kagome glared at their backs until they were out of sight and let out a tired weary sigh once they were out of sight. She quickly turned to Link and kneeled down in front of him. She lightly laid her hand on top of his, which was pressed to his head, above his eye.   
  
"Let me see Link." Link tensed but let her move his hand away.   
  
Kagome winced and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the gash that was on his forehead. Like all head wounds it bled way more than it should have, even so it made her own blood boil. It was a good thing Mido's aim was so bad or Link could have easily lost an eye.   
  
Her gaze hardened as she thought about the other things those horrid brats had done to not only him but herself. Either way she sighed, no use getting mad now, and raised her hand up and lightly placed it above his gash. She frowned when he winced a bit, but focused on her task at hand.   
  
A semi dim blue light encased her hand, a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face as she focused, more like willed, the gash on his head to heal. Once she was sure it was sealed, leaving behind a small thin scar, did she pull her hand away.   
  
It was just another scar to be added to the ever growing collection, all given to him by Mido and his little gang. Here it was rumored that the Kokiri were peaceful beings. She scoffed lightly, bull. They treated her and Link like they were the scum of the earth, just because they were slightly different. What with not having fairies, aging and actually growing.   
  
As it was they were chased to the outskirts of the village, not that they cared, but it would be nice if Mido and his gang actually left them alone. That kind of defied the rules of being the village outcasts, people generally left you alone…yet, as usual here they were.   
  
She sighed, poor Link was littered in scars from past incidents. Her eyes softened lightly as she ran her finger over the newly added scar. She gasped lightly as he leaned into her hand and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She smiled as he held her, his grip a bit stronger hen normal for most teenagers. What annoyed her was that he never once used his abnormal strength to defend himself and it was usually left to her to defend them both. It wasn't that she minded it, it was just these people showed them no mercy so why did he show them mercy?   
  
Though she admitted, as she ran her hand though his golden locks, that she knew why he didn't use his strength. It was the same reason she never used her healing powers in public. It would just be another reason for the villagers to hate them and in turn hurt them, not that they needed one.   
  
Ever since the great Deku tree had died last year things had gotten worse. Before it was only minor incidents but now it was pure hazing. Either way it wasn't like they could do anything about it. They couldn't leave the forest, it was forbidden, not that it should have mattered, they were clearly unwanted, yet they had promised the Great Deku tree, on his death bed, that they would never set foot outside the village. As much as they hated here they would never break a promise.   
  
She blinked as Link held her a bit tighter.   
  
"Kagome." His voice was soft and barely auditable. Even so she heard him and tilted her head to the side, her shoulder length black hair tilting to the side.   
  
"Mmm?" He sighed lightly and rested his head on her shoulder.   
  
"One day…one day things are going to get better…I promise." She hmmed her agreement. He always said this after an incident and needless to say things stayed the same. It was more out of habit that he said it anymore.   
  
Even so she always agreed, who was she to take away the only thing he really believed in? If he wanted to believe that things would change then she would let him. Then again she didn't think he believed in it anymore, but she would never be sure.   
  
Even so they both knew, deep down, that things would never change, they were bound to be trapped here, until they died or were killed.   
  
She shook off the morbid, but true thoughts, and stood up, dragging him with her. No use moping about.   
  
"Well until then it's just the two of us." He nodded, his eyes dull from years of mistreatment, as they would be with any other child who has known nothing but pain and torment.   
  
"Just the two of us…me and you. All we have is each other….I am yours and you are mine." Kagome nodded, it was a rhyme, well more of a saying, they had made up when they were younger.   
  
"Yes, we'll always be together no matter what. Now let go inside." Link nodded and followed her into their small but homely house. It was the only place they could call their own and it was the only place they could be themselves, without fear of being hurt for it.

Yet, if only she knew the impact those words would have years later maybe she wouldn't have uttered them. Then again how was she to know that the vow they made that night, was any different than the one they made every day? Either way the world would never know for life is to be lived in the present, not the past.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she lounged in an ornate looking chair, her long silky legs were exposed by the thigh high slits in her red skirt. Her white top, made of seemingly satin material, hugged her womanly curves, it's low v cut, which stopped in the valley of her breasts showed off the side curve of her breasts.

She was not the small young girl who made that vow on that fateful day. No she was a full grown woman, in her prime at the age of twenty five, and she was the high Priestess of all of Hyrule, well what was left of it after the great war. It had been twelve years since that night. Twelve long years, many things had changed and yet some things stayed the same. Yet, not many could see it.

Many a thing had changed after the Great war, which Ganon had declared on Hyrule, and won, with the aid of the last two pure Hylian's. Herself and Link. Many often wondered why they, the last two pure Hylian's, would side with him in the very destruction of what was supposed to be their people and the answer was easy. He let them do as they pleased, so long as it did not interfere with his plans. Not that they ever did, they generally kept to themselves. Even so if they did cross him he would more than likely just give them a stern talking to, after all he viewed them as his own. As it was Link was named his heir not too long ago.

Kagome actually found it ironic that he viewed them as his own, because they, her and Link, were blood brother and sister. Twins even. Anyone with half a mind would be able to tell if they really looked at them. They had the same blue eyes, the same skin complexion; though Link's was now darkened because of all the training he did in the courtyard, and the same lithe build. Yet, most people never got past their differing hair color, not all twins looked exactly alike, his hair was a golden yellow while hers was a dark black, almost like a ravens wing. Morons, all of them, then again people saw what they wanted to, there was nothing she could do to change that.

Besides when they, Link and her, had found out they were blood related they had denied it with a passion. Not because they didn't believe it but because they didn't _want_ to believe it. They had been living as a man and a woman ever since they had tuned fifteen. So when Princess Zelda showed up, in a flurry of colors and jewels, to announce they were the last 'pure' Hylian's and that she had come, in person, to escort them back to the palace, they were floored.

Of, course they agreed, even though they were still in denial about being related, they jumped at the chance to get out of the village but couldn't because they were bound to it by the promise they had made to the Great Deku tree, but…it was their destiny to leave, they had to. It was for the greater good of the world, and so they left, that very night.

Princess Zelda was surprised by their eagerness to leave, she had hoped to stay a few days and see the village yet, they were so willing to leave. She chalked it up to their excitement to get to the palace and agreed. It was during their travels to the castle that she got to know the two more. They were…odd to say the least.

The boy, Link, was quiet and stoned faced. He stayed near the girl, Kagome, and only really talked with her. Kagome on the other hand was outspoken to the point of it bordering on being rude. She was quick to pick a fight, especially when it came to Link. In fact she only seemed feminine when it came to Link, otherwise she was brash and, well, boyish, she even dressed like a man!

Even so she comforted herself that all of that would change once they reached the palace. Kagome would be transformed into a fine lady, one any lord would be proud to call his own. Link would more then likely become a general in her army, or maybe her own personal knight, and if given time, more.

Oh, how wrong she was. The only thing changed was their status. Kagome, much to her surprise, was found to be a priestess, which shocked her mainly because the woman was so un…priestess like, even so she was the strongest priestess to be found in hundreds of years.

Link had become a fine young knight, he had quickly rose in the ranks, some had even gone as far as to call him a prodigy. Yet, much to her dismay, they still acted the same, as if they were closed off in their own little world, where it was just the two of them, and thus the rumors began.

It wasn't long before they were the talk of the kingdom. Rumors of forbidden love and incest between the two spread like wild fire. Rumors of secret kisses, passionate meetings in the middle of the night, lingering touches, hated gazes, and so on and so forth ran wild. Soon it became unbearable, things were far too out of control and it fell onto Princess Zelda to sort things out.

So, she met with her council and they all came to a conclusion, one that was for the greater good. The following day she announced their decision. Link would be made her personal knight and in time her husband. Kagome was betrothed to a young noble lord of high status, a lord who lived in a different town, and was to leave for it the following week. That put a firm stop to the rumors and everything was once again fine…or so she thought.

In all honesty Princess Zelda should have known Kagome would not take it laying down, but what surprised her was that Link seemed to be just as upset, though he showed it in a more subtle way. More than half of her army was in the healing wing by the third day of the week. She knew Kagome didn't like beimg told what to do let alone have things decided for her, but it was honestly a shock that Link shared her sentiments.

Kagome and Link had been furious, Kagome of course showing it a lot more then Link, they did not like it when people decided things for them let alone when people tried to get between them. It was around that time that Ganon made his appearance, and the fate of Hyrule was sealed.

He came to them spinning tales dipped in honey. He promised them freedom to do whatever and whoever they wanted without judgment. He promised them a world where they would be left alone, if they so chose it, just the two of the, with nothing to bother them and no one to look down on them. All he asked for in return was their help to make such a world.

Once again they jumped at the opportunity, it was after all a means to an end. They would do whatever it took to be together even turn their blades on the very people who they had been staying with. Then again they were no better than the last group of people they were with. Both groups wanted to change them, to break them apart. Yet, here was this man offering them everything they wanted in the world.

It was the next day that they declared war on Hyrule, form the very heart of it. The rest was history, they had won, then again there was never any doubt they would, and they were here. In the here and now.

Ganon was the supreme ruler of what was left of Hyrule, the Princess had been beheaded, along with the lord Kagome was supposed to marry, the Kokiri forest was nothing more than a burnt out husk of what it had used to be, and they were left to their own devices. They were happy, for the first time in years they were happy, they had a place to call home, and a family to call their own.

Kagome blinked out of her thoughts when the sound of footfalls reached her ears, her plush pink lips turned up in a small smile as she turned to the door to her chambers, there were only two people who were allowed in her chambers and seeing as Ganon was currently not in the kingdom she knew who it was.

"Kagome." She smiled more as she sat up to face the caller of her name.

She grinned as he let her eyes roam over his form, how much he had changed in the past years. He was now a man, muscular and handsome, yet he still kept his lithe form. His hair had grown longer, as had hers, but his only came down to his mid back, while hers fell in waves down to her hips. His skin was darker then hers, which was almost as pale as snow, due to years of training under the sun. As Ganon's heir he was required to wear an almost exact replica of Ganon's armor but with its own twist. He did not wear a cape, nor was his armor as bulky.

"Link." He smiled at her as he stepped ways form the door and made his way towards her. She smiled lovingly as he kneeled before her and kissed her hand.

"Good evening my lady." She resisted the urge to giggle and played along, pulling her her hand away from him.

"Good evening my dear knight. May I inquire as to why you have entered my bedchambers without my leave?" He smirked at her as he straightened his posture, still kneeling in front of her, and placed his slightly calloused and tanned hands on her smooth pale skin, making her shiver.

"My dear lady, I believe you have forgotten. These chambers are just as much mine as they are yours." She blinked and then smiled coyly.

"Oh, dear…it's seems I have forgotten…" He smirked as he leaned towards her, his hands rising up her thighs to rest on her hips. He face mere inches away from hers. She arched an eyebrow at him to which he smiled broadly and grabbed her hips, pulling her firmly to him, their bodies melding together perfectly.

"Then let me remind you..." With that he stood up easily, carrying her over to their bed, and lowered her to it, the mesh curtains closing around them, closing them off in their own little world.

 


End file.
